A Day at the Race
by Pichu77
Summary: It's the annual go-kart derby again and everyone's revved up for it! It's Cuddles's first time, so he better watch out for Flippy! One-Shot starring Cuddles and Flippy


_Starring: Cuddles, Flippy_

 _Featuring: Petunia, Nutty, Toothy, Flaky, Sniffles, Cro Marmot, Lammy, Disco Bear, Mime,_ _The Mole, Handy_

It was the annual Go-Kart Derby in town, and just about everyone was excited for it. Cuddles in particular was super excited, since it would be his first time going. He had ordered tickets two weeks before the day of the race and was ready to win.

The race track was a simple, but large figure 8 with a jump. Cuddles was finishing up his kart and making sure everything worked. His kart was a bright orange, bottle shaped vehicle that looked more like a carrot than a go-kart. It could still be driven, so it counted in the race.

Handy and The Mole were working together on their kart, which was rather difficult considering that Handy had no arms and The Mole was blind. How they got the kart built in the first place is a whole different story. The kart was more or less just a frame of a go-kart, with all the engine and inner workings visible.

Nutty's go-kart fit him rather well. It was a simple pink kart, but with candy laced all over it. The steering wheel was made from candy canes and the pedals were designed to look like ice cream sandwiches. Nutty was actually responsible for once and brought an extra bag of candy with him to stop himself from eating his own kart.

Petunia was wearing a hazmat suit while working on her go-kart, which had been cleansed about 50 times before the race. It was done, but Petunia felt the need to clean everything on it. The gas tank was sealed nice and the engine was well covered, as well as being eco-friendly to the environment. There were about twenty air fresheners on the vehicle, along with a button that ejected hand sanitizer. After another 30 minutes of spraying the car with disinfectant, Petunia took her hazmat suit off and sat down in her go-kart.

Disco Bear walked by Petunia, doing his signature flirtatious growl. Petunia rolled her eyes and looked away from Disco Bear, who was still trying to get close to her. Disco Bear tried doing some dance moves to impress Petunia, but she was not impressed. Disco Bear sighed and walked away, much to Petunia's relief.

Disco Bear got into his kart, which was a standard go-kart, but it was coated with gold and even had a bulletproof dome that would come up at the press of a button for protection. Disco Bear was fully aware that Flippy was going to be in this race, so he wanted to play it safe.

Flaky wasn't in the race at all, but instead selling ice cream at a stand next to the track. Lammy hadn't had anything to eat that day and was starving, so she decided to get something before the race started, as she would be competing in it. Lammy raised her hoof, signifying that she wanted two scoops. She handed a coin to Flaky, who scooped up the ice cream and handed it to Lammy, while chuckling nervously. Lammy walked away, a little bit confused by Flaky's chuckling, but she just dismissed it off as Flaky being Flaky.

Lammy walked by everyone's karts while eating her ice cream, looking at them to see the karts up close. Flippy waved as she walked by while he changed the tires on his kart. Lammy waved back and moved on. Flippy looked like he was just driving his jeep in the race. It was going to be an interesting race for sure.

Mime wasn't in the race either, he was just making balloons and selling them outside the stadium. Pop and Cub entered the stadium, greeted by Mime by a short act. Mime pretended there was a staircase behind the stand with his balloon, which was applauded by the two. Mime then gave Cub a balloon dog and waved to them as they walked away.

Pop and Cub sat down in the bleachers and looked out at the track while they waited for it to start. Cub saw Lammy walking by with her ice cream and tugged at Pop's robe while pointing at Lammy's ice cream. Pop sighed and got out his wallet, pointing at his seat telling Cub to stay there. Pop walked down the bleachers and headed off for Flaky's stand while Cub played with his balloon dog.

At the back of the track, Cro Marmot had just finished fixing up his kart, which was entirely made of ice, even with ice wheels. Sniffles was a bit confused by how Cro Marmot even built it, since he was still encased in ice. Sniffles's kart was designed like a rocket for maximum speed. Everything seemed about right on it. The wheels looked in good shape, and the gas tank was completely full, so Sniffles concluded that it was ready.

The race was about to start and everyone had gotten in their karts. Toothy was at the starting line with a pistol in his left paw. Disco Bear saw the pistol and looked over at Flippy, who hadn't flipped out yet. Disco Bear immediately pressed the button for the dome and it came up. Everyone began to rev their engines while they waited for Toothy to start the race.

Toothy fired the pistol into the air and the race started. Unfortunately for him, everyone started driving right away and ran him over repeatedly which left his scattered bloody remains on the track.

Lammy gasped as she saw the bloody remains of Toothy on the track, but the bullet from his pistol came back down and went through her head, killing her instantly. Cub walked up to the dead Lammy and took her remaining ice cream. He began to lick the ice cream cone while watching the race.

Nutty was in the lead, but not for long as a knife went through his stomach, sending him into a painful panic. Flippy drove up to Nutty, now completely flipped out from the pistol shot, and hopped onto Toothy's kart, ditching his jeep entirely.

Fliqpy took the knife out of Nutty and put it through his head, killing Nutty and getting him to stop screaming. Fliqpy laughed as he pushed Nutty's corpse out of the kart and ate a few of the candies in Nutty's bag.

Fliqpy's jeep went out of control since no one was in it and began to head toward the other drivers. Cuddles barely drove out of the way, but Petunia was not as lucky and was hit full on by the jeep, injuring her badly. Petunia was still alive, but her kart was totaled.

Petunia crawled out from underneath the jeep as all the other racers passed her up. Petunia began to scream as she noticed all the germs that were on her from the crash and got out her hand sanitizer. She didn't notice that the the jeep and kart had caught on fire yet and began to rub the sanitizer all over herself frantically.

Some sparks came off the two vehicles and went onto Petunia, setting her on fire instantly from all the sanitizer she used. She tried to put out the fire, but only became more and more inflamed as she did so. Eventually the fire had burned up her organs and killed her, leaving her body on the track.

Back at the front, Sniffles had caught up to Fliqpy and began to overtake him, but Fliqpy wouldn't have that. Fliqpy began to take the lollipops that were in Nutty's bag and began throwing them at Sniffles. Most of them did next to nothing and just hurt a little bit, but some of the lollipops cut through Sniffles's skin and hurt him badly.

Sniffles began to pull the lollipops out of him as he tried to drive. He looked back at Fliqpy and saw another big lollipop heading for him. He ducked and laughed at Fliqpy because it missed, which didn't seem to faze him.

Fliqpy simply laughed and pointed down, which made Sniffles look down and see what Fliqpy was pointing at. The lollipop was wedged in the gas tank, and it was out of Sniffles's reach, so he couldn't do anything about it.

Cuddles drove in between them and waved at both, not realizing that Flippy had flipped out. "Bye!" Cuddles said as he drove ahead of the two.

Fliqpy ignored Cuddles and took out a match, before throwing it at the lollipop in the gas tank, setting it on fire. Fliqpy laughed again as he slowed down and let Sniffles drive away.

Sniffles tried to get the lollipop out, but he couldn't do it in time and the gas tank exploded, along with the rest of the rocket kart as only blood and smoke remained.

Flaky and Mime were watching the race from the sidelines as the racers came around the last corner before the jump. Cuddles drove by and waved at them while they cheered for him. Flippy came around the corner shortly after and got out one of the big candy canes. He swerved over to the side of the track and swung the candy cane at Flaky and Mime. Flaky screamed and ducked, while Mime was impaled in the chest by the candy cane and fell over as he bled to death.

Flaky backed away from Mime and began to panic, not knowing what to do at all. Cro Marmot came around the corner and ran her over, which decapitated Flaky, leaving her body and severed head on the track. Disco Bear drove by and saw Flaky's head on the track, making him cringe a bit as he looked away instantly and kept driving.

Cuddles approached the jump and slammed down on the gas pedal to go as fast as possible. He went up the ramp and took off into the air, landing on the other ramp safely. Fliqpy drove up the ramp and jumped over the gap as well just seconds later. Cuddles looked behind and saw Fliqpy getting ready to throw his knife at Cuddles, which wiped the smile right off his face and turned his joy into horror instantly.

Disco Bear made the jump over the ramp easily and slowed down a little bit to keep his distance from Fliqpy. Handy and The Mole were approaching the jump shortly after Disco Bear and got ready to go over it as well. Handy tried to reach the steering wheel, but couldn't and tried to tell The Mole that the jump was coming up. The Mole nodded his head and grabbed onto thin air, trying to find the steering wheel. The kart went over the jump, and it seemed as though it was about to make it, but The Mole found the steering wheel and turned the kart, which sent it off course and slammed the two into the ground, crushing them and killing them both instantly.

Cuddles came to the final turn before the home stretch and was holding down the gas pedal as much as he could to get away from Fliqpy. He made the turn with Fliqpy still gaining on him, which made him even more nervous.

Meanwhile, Pop had went back to the seats, only to see that Cub had gone missing. The dead Lammy did not help at all and only made him even more worried for Cub. He shouted out for Cub, desperate to find him, but Cub didn't respond at all.

Pop eventually spotted Cub by the track and ran towards him. He saw Cuddles and Fliqpy heading right towards Cub and ran ever faster to save Cub, who was now walking onto the track.

Cuddles saw Cub and hit the brakes to not run him over, but by doing so he let Fliqpy catch up to him and plunge the knife into his skull, piercing his brain and slicing his head open from the inside, which of course killed Cuddles.

Pop ran up to Cub and scooped him up into his arms. He sighed with relief, grateful that Cub was still alive. Fliqpy turned his attention toward to Pop and Cub, but couldn't bring himself to attack them. Fliqpy calmed down from his rage after seeing Pop and Cub together and went back to being normal Flippy. "Aww." Flippy cooed, smiling as he watched Pop and Cub hug.

The moment was ruined almost immediately as Cro Marmot drove by, running all three of them over, killing them all. The bodies made Cro Marmot spin out and ram into Nutty's kart that Flippy had been using. The impact made the kart flip over and shatter Cro Marmot's ice encasement, letting the ice kart crush and kill him instantly.

Disco Bear drove past them all and crossed the finish line, winning the race. No one else was alive, so he got out of his kart and grabbed the trophy off the pedestal it was resting on and got back in his kart.

Once Disco Bear put his protective dome back up, he smiled and winked, before speeding away as everything faded to black.

 _It's not about the destination, it's about the path there._

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading! I decided to branch off for today and write a quick fic. I might do another one sometime, but I just had the idea of a Happy Tree Friends go-kart derby while playing Deadeye Derby, and you know the rest. Why didn't I kill Disco Bear? I just used a random number generator to decide who would live and he just got lucky. R &R, and have a nice day!**


End file.
